Odio gatuno
by ninnae
Summary: Kanon recoge una dulce y tierna gatita en una noche de lluvia, la cual cría con mucho cariño. A Saga no le agrada la idea, y con el pasar del tiempo siente que la gata le esta robando a su amado hermano, y para colmo de las cosas esta lo odia de manera irracional impidiéndole tener cualquier contacto físico con Kanon. Twincest SagaxKanon.


Odio gatuno

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hace rato tenía ganas de escribir algo así, aunque no estoy muy segura de que haya quedado del todo bien, pero en fin aquí les dejo este One-Shot de los gemelos, espero los disfruten.**

* * *

Los gatos son criaturas sumamente intuitivos y sensibles a lo que ocurre a su la alrededor, además son muy celosos con lo que consideran de sus propiedad, harán hasta lo imposible para protegerlo. A pesar de todas estas características que muchos considerarían grandes atributos, para otros no son más que un verdadero fastidio, al menos ese era el recurrente pensamiento de Saga de Géminis, que de un tiempo para acá había comenzado a odiar con todas sus fuerzas a esas bolas de pelos con patas, como él los denominaba. Y como no detestarlos si uno de sus congéneres es el actual causante de su desgracia.

Todo empezó hace seis meses cuando Kanon encontró una pequeña gatita de apenas tres meses bajo la lluvia de regreso de uno de sus paseos por el pueblo, aquella pequeña criatura tenía un aspecto terrible cuando fue recogida por el caballero, toda mojada y sucia, pronunciando un estruendoso maullido. Más eso no desanimo al gemelo menor, que miro con mucha compasión a la pequeña gatita. Con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y la coloco debajo de su chaqueta a la altura de su pecho para que no siguiera mojándose.

Kanon desde niño fue un amante de los animales, pero nunca se le permitió tener una mascota, sin embargo el ver a una indefensa cría en ese estado se le hablando el corazón, por lo que decidió llevársela consiga al tercer templo, donde podría cuidarla, y tal vez hasta quedársela.

Saga puso cara de desconcierto al ver llegar Kanon todo empapado y con lo que parecía una masa de tierra sucia. Hizo una mueca cuando se percato de que aquella cosa peluda y sucia se movía; escucho un maullido y la mueca aumento, sin esperar nada más replico a su gemelo.

—¿No pensarás tener esa cosa acá?, ¿verdad Kanon?

El aludido simplemente lo ignoro mientras se encaminaba a su habitación con gatita en mano para quitarse la ropa empapada, y asegurarse que el pequeño animalito estuviera bien.

Saga solo bufo al ver como su **querido hermano **pasaba de largo sin dirigirle la palabra.

Finalmente murmuro para sí mismo maldiciendo a su gemelo

—Estúpido Kanon.

Aquello solo fue el comienzo de una tortura para Saga, quien acostumbrado a compartir la habitación y la cama con su hermano, tuvo que resignarse esa noche a dormir en soledad un cuarto que para ojos de los demás era suyo, pero que casi nunca usaba.

Esa noche Kanon en su habitación se dedico a limpiar a la gatita, bañándola, secándola y dándole un lecho tibio donde pudiera estar, de paso salió de su cuarto a la cocina buscando algo de leche que pudiese ingerir. Cuando deposito el cuenco con leche cerca de la gatita esta bebió con avidez, Kanon solo sonrió como respuesta.

—De verdad eres una ternurita —pronunció el gemelo menor con dulces palabras.

Una vez la gatita hubo terminado su leche y sintiéndose satisfecha se encaramo sobre Kanon, y se acomodo sobre sus piernas para poder dormir plácidamente. Con sumo cuidado el gemelo menor paso su mano sobre el lomo de la gatita provocando que esta ronroneara por el confort de las caricias que le eran entregadas.

—Definitivamente te quedaras conmigo, por lo que debo darte un nombre, pero ¿Cuál sería el más adecuado?...Aika, aquel me gusta, y ¿tú qué dices?

La gatita escuchando a Kanon hablar y como intuyendo lo que trataba de decirle pego un tenue maullido como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Ya siendo hora de dormir dejo a la gatita a un lado de su cama donde le había construido un improvisado lecho con ropas viejas, pero al dejarla ahí e intentar acostarse a dormir, esta trepo rápidamente por las mantas que cubrían la cama y se instalo al lado contrario de la cama donde Kanon se hallaba recostado, el gemelo intento volver a dejar a la pequeña sobre su lecho, pero volvía a subirse a la cama al lado suyo, por lo que ceso de intentarlo y simplemente apago la luz para dormir, curioso fue percatarse del leve ronroneo que emitía la pequeña Aika al dormir.

Saga no pego un ojo en toda la noche, habituado a rodear a Kanon con sus brazos por las noches no pudo conciliar el sueño, se removía constantemente sobre la colcha intentando agarrar algo invisible y que se hallaba fuera de su alcance. Aquello para el gemelo mayor fue una noche de tortura, tortura que no sería nada cuando se diera cuenta de que ahora en adelante tendría que compartir a su adorado hermano con un pequeño animal que le daría más de un dolor de cabeza y probada de sus garras.

Con paso lento y profundas ojeras Saga se dirigió a la cocina, Kanon ya se hallaba levantado y con la gatita a su lado disfrutando de su leche tibia. El gemelo mayor vio con asombro que lo que la noche anterior no parecía más que un conjunto de suciedad, ahora era un pequeño animal de pelaje blanquecino con manchas anaranjadas. Se lo quedo viendo fijamente por varios segundos, hasta que la gatita poso su amarilla e intensa mirada sobre los jades del géminis mayor, aquello perturbo fuertemente a Saga, sintió como si el animal lo estuviese desafiando, aunque ese pensamiento era irracional.

—Saga deja de mirar así a Aika vas a asustarla —pronunció Kanon regañando a su hermano.

—¿Aika?

—Si ese es su nombre ¿te gusta? —preguntó Kanon con un leve brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Saga frunció el ceño meditando como contestar, hasta que finalmente...

—Kanon ¿de verdad vas a quedarte con esa bola de pelos?

El gemelo menor fastidiado por la actitud de Saga contesta molesto.

—No es bola de pelos, su nombre es Aika, que no se te olvide; y si voy a quedarme con ella, ¿algún problema?

Saga sudo frío por la mirada intimidante que le dirigía su hermano. Por lo que contesto con mucha cautela para no enfadar más a Kanon.

—No claro que no hay problema, si tú la quieres aquí... puede quedarse.

Kanon entrecerró los ojos desconfiando de Saga, pero pronto lo dejo de lado para enfocar su atención en la gatita que maullaba llamándolo.

Con delicadeza la tomo en sus brazos para después dejarla en su regazo, mientras a la par le regalaba abundantes caricias. La gatita de satisfacción ronroneaba y se frotaba sobre Kanon en busca de más contacto.

Una molestia irracional recorrió a Saga de pies a cabezas, un sentimiento que el caballero rápidamente identifico como celos.

_No puedo creer que este celoso de un estúpido animal, _pensó para sí Saga mientras seguía viendo como Kanon entrega mimos a la pequeña Aika.

Saga bufo de exasperación, y decidió ignorarlo, era solo un gato ¿qué más podría hacer?, sus celos eran irracionales.

Y así transcurrió el desayuno, con un Kanon teniendo toda su atención en una pequeña gatita, y un Saga que continuamente rezongaba molesto porque aquel animal estaba robándole a su hermano.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho a medida que el tiempo fue pasando, la gatita cada vez ocupaba más tiempo de Kanon, hasta llego a ocupar el lugar de Saga en la cama que compartían antes de su llegada. Ya no tenían intimidad y cuando Saga intentaba acercarse a Kanon para besarlo, la gata con aparente disgusto se encargaba de dejarle una buena cantidad de rasguños por todo su cuerpo.

Aika se había vuelto muy apegada con Kanon, por lo que rara vez se le veía lejos del gemelo menor, más pareciera que todo el odio que ella pudiera tener era dirigido solo contra Saga, era solo quien él con quien era agresiva, pues con los demás se dejaba mimar y acariciar.

—¡Kanon tu maldita gata volvió a atacarme! —gritó ya un frustrado Saga.

—No exageres Saga, ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez para que te hiriera? —preguntó cansado el gemelo menor.

—¡Nada!, tu gata me odia, al solo verme se eriza completamente, además esa bola de pelos no me ha dejado acercarme a ti en meses, hasta ocupar mi lugar en la cama ahora. No crees que es demasiado ya, has algo, el animal es tuyo.

Kanon razonando las palabras de su hermano se percato de que tal vez en cierto grado pudiese tener razón, pero Saga no era una inocente paloma, a menudo escuchaba los frecuentes gritos de su pequeña gatita al momento que este le pisaba la cola por **_accidente, _**o cuando descuidadamente le dejaba caer agua encima. Definitivamente solo había problemas de convivencia entre ambos. Al menos eso creía él. Sin embargo Saga se había dado cuenta que la gata luchaba con él por mantener la atención de Kanon, los problemas no eran de convivencia, sino de territorialidad. El gemelo mayor no iba a dejar que un simple animal le quitara tan fácilmente a su amado hermano.

—Saga no me desharé de Aika, tendrás que buscar una solución a tu problema con ella, ambos son importante para mí, por lo que quiero que se lleven bien, por favor si... —menciono Kanon con un tono amable y dulce que hizo que Saga se derritiera, por lo que no pudo contradecirlo. Como respuesta solo asintió.

Kanon sabía cómo manipular a su hermano, aunque solo lo hacía cuando lo consideraba estrictamente necesario, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Mirando como más diversión a Saga, Kanon agrego algunas palabras antes de marcharse fuera del campo de visión del gemelo mayor.

—Sería un buen comienzo que dejaras de aplastarle la cola cada vez que tienes oportunidad y ya no le tiraras agua. Hagan las paces como la buena familia que deberían ser.

Saga frunció el ceño levemente molesto, pero sabía que tenía razón, por lo que debía encontrar la forma de ganarse a esa gata. Con eso en mente se encamino al pueblo para poner en marcha un plan que lo ayudaría a resolver su dilema.

* * *

—Más le vale a ese gato que le guste lo que le compre porque si no...

—Refunfuñando no vas a resolver nada Saga —acotó tranquilamente Kanon quien se hallaba recostado sobre el umbral de la cocina mientras observa el monologo interpretado por su gemelo.

Saga vio a Kanon con los ojos bien abiertos, su gemelo se encontraba parado en la cocina nada más que con una toalla en la cintura, con las gotas recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y el cabello aún mojado. Un fuerte deseo creció en el vientre de Saga, después de todo hace meses que no estaban juntos y aquí estaba su **querido hermanito **tentándolo a tomarlo, cuando iba a dar un paso hacia Kanon apareció Aika quien se poso al lado de su amo, y comenzó a frotarse por entre las piernas de este sin importarle si estaban mojadas. Saga vio con incredulidad como aquella gata volvía a arruinar uno de sus momentos con Kanon.

Cuando la gata se percato de la presencia de Saga esta lo vio con ojos amenazantes y las orejas bien paradas advirtiéndole que no se acercara, Saga trago duro pensando en las muchas veces que esa bola de pelos lo había dejado magullado de pies a cabezas, cuando lo atacaba parecía el mismo demonio. Con cautela e intentando no perturba a Aika se acerco a la mesa y tomo una bolsa con víveres que había traído desde el pueblo. Con cuidado tomo un paquete y lo abrió. Era salmón ahumado, la comida preferida de la gatita según Kanon. El gemelo menor vio con desconcierto como su hermano tomaba varios filetes del pescado en su mano.

—¿De verdad piensas sobornarla Saga?

Saga alzando sus hombros le contestó vehementemente.

—No me quedaba de otra, ella me odia y no creo que haya otra forma.

Kanon intento no reír por los esfuerzos de Saga, realmente era una situación muy bizarra la que estaban viviendo, pero a pesar de querer mucho a Aika, también extrañaba estar con Saga por lo que el también estaba preocupado de buscar una solución al problema, aunque nunca creyó que su hermano fuera recurrir al soborno como medio de negociación.

Saga procuro acercarse lentamente a la gata, aunque lo suficientemente alerta para evitar cualquier incidente, con filete por delante intento sobornarla y que comiera, en un principio la gatita seguía arisca y desconfiada, sin embargo el olor era atrayente, finalmente accedió cuando Kanon se agacho a acariciar su lomo para tranquilizarla. Con ansia engullo el filete, y luego estaba pidiendo más, Saga procedió a entregarle el resto que tenía en su mano para distraerla, rápidamente se acerco a la mesa y sustrajo de la bolsa dos paquetes más de salmón ahumado, los cuales coloco en el plato de la gatita y luego acerco hacia ella, al terminar los primero filetes Aika se percato de que en su plato habían más, por lo que meneando la cola de felicidad se acerco para seguir comiendo. Saga aprovecho esto para acercarse a Kanon y tomarlo de la cintura.

—Ahora si podremos divertirnos un rato sin que nos molesten —pronunció Saga con voz profunda que hizo estremecer a Kanon. La gatita se percató de este acto por lo que volteo momentáneamente para observarlos, pero decidió que era mejor seguir engullendo aquella delicia a prestarles más atención a su amo y a su hermano.

—Si quieres que estemos juntos más a menudo tendrás que comprar mucho salmón ahumado de ahora en adelante —farfullo Kanon con la voz levemente temblorosa por la cercanía de Saga.

—Mmm, lo que sea por estar contigo —ronroneo Saga a la vez que escondía su rostro en el cuello de Kanon.

—Ahora tú también ronroneas ¿no? —comentó Kanon levemente divertido.

Saga despega su rostro del cuello de su hermano, para luego tomar el mentón de Kanon y pronunciar.

—Quiero hacer más que ronronear, además me debes muchas noches que pienso empezar a cobrar ahora.

Antes de que Kanon pudiese responder Saga tomo fieramente los labios de su hermano para luego dirigirlo a su habitación donde comenzaría a cobrar su deuda, con intereses incluidos, y serían intereses muy altos.


End file.
